


Boners Ruin Friendships?

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A man. His boner. A quest for pleasure. Will he find what he’s looking for? What friendships will he destroy along the way?“</p><p>set in mine and tumblr user gamersnork‘s roommate AU (which might or might not have prequels and sequels in the near future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boners Ruin Friendships?

as soon as the front door closes, announcing lawrence’s departure, adam has his pants off. he’s had a rough week and has come to the very astute conclusion that the only remedy to a shit week is an orgasm. so, he plans to give himself one while lawrence is out of the apartment. maybe two if he feels like it. he’s probably got time.

as he crawls onto his bed, he starts teasing himself through the fabric of his boxers. he’s been so pent up lately that the lightest touch and the anticipation of what’s coming is enough to get him half hard already. 

he throws himself onto his pillows and rucks his shirt up to his collarbone. he starts slow, running teasing fingers down from his neck, over his bunched-up shirt, onto his bare chest. his hands run over his nipples, and after a moment of consideration, decides that he has the time and patience for this. teasing his nipples, adam has learned, leads to longer jerk off sessions and harder orgasms. so he pinches one nipple between his fingers and rolls it a few times, breath hitching at the sensation. he cups his half hard dick through his underwear again, palming at it to get himself fully hard. the combination of teasing his nipple and his dick in tandem makes sparks shoot up and down his spine. he breathes out unsteadily.  
  
his right hand switches from one nipple to the other, while his left rifles clumsily through his bedside drawer, producing a half-full bottle of lube. he drops it on the bed and brings both hands to push down his underwear. he kicks them off the edge of the bed and takes his dick in his hand. the sensation of dry skin on dry skin is fluttery and a bit unpleasant. he gives two half pumps before he decides that yes, lube will be needed here. he drops a dollop onto his left hand and carefully brings it down to his dick, hissing at the cold, at the difference in temperatures. it somehow brings him to full hardness, the feeling. adam has learned not to question it.  
  
he starts off slow. his hand spreads the lube from base to tip, and he gives a little moan on the end of an exhale. gives a few small thrusts into the circle of his hands before deciding to calm himself again and take this _slow_ , slow as molasses.  
  
his free hand finds his nipple again, just as his other hand makes contact with the head of his dick. the sparks of pleasure light the embers at the pit of his stomach, and he moans out loud.  
  
adam realizes too late that he forgot to put on porn. he’ll have to rely on his memory and his clever fingers for this one. he hasn’t gotten laid in a while, hasn’t really seen the point in it lately, but his mind still brings up memories of the feeling he gets when he gets inside someone for the first time; when he feels them squeeze around his dick, the tight, slick slide of them around him. the slow pull of a first encounter, when you have to stop for a second and relish the feeling of _warmth_ that envelops you.  
  
he fucks up into his fist slowly, stoking the embers in his stomach.  
  
adam groans as he recalls the feeling of kissing someone leading up to sex. the anticipation and excitement that builds up as you know in the back of your mind that this will end in _something_.  
  
he drops his hand from his nipples to his balls, rolling them between his fingers in an almost teasing way.  
  
in the rush of heat, his mind somehow brings up lawrence, and he remembers wanting to kiss him just a two weeks ago, a week ago, _this morning_. he wonders if their kiss would be tentative or burning. _god_ , he hopes their kiss would burn, would light something in the both of them that could only be sated if they crawled into bed together.  
  
adam twists on every upstroke, imagining what lawrence’s moans of his name would sound like. he groans deep in his chest as he thinks about what lawrence’s lips would look like kiss-swollen and wrapped around his dick. adam whispers out, "lawrence,” and it feels cathartic. feels like the name belongs on his tongue as he fucks into his slick fist.  
  
adam tries to picture lawrence on top of him, pushing inside of him, kissing his exposed skin. tries to imagine lawrence’s voice if he said, ‘god, adam you look so good like this.’ adam whines out another “lawrence.”  
  
adam feels the embers at the pit of his stomach blaze when the sudden mental image of _him_ fucking _lawrence_ crosses his mind. that would be a privilege, he thinks. he would worship lawrence’s thighs and tease him until lawrence couldn’t remember his words right, until all lawrence could say would be 'please, adam, please please _please_ , oh god.’  
  
adam groans heartily at the back of his throat as he throws his head back and keeps up the slow, burning pace of his hands. he feels the fire growing, slowly rising from flame to forest fire. he feels a sweat break on his forehead. the way he says, “lawrence,” at normal volume while his head thumps back down onto his pillows makes him miss the front door opening and closing.  
  
adam’s hips grind up into his fist and back down on the bed, half-wishing he had the patience to take out his toy and stretch himself out enough to be able to slide it in and feel its vibrations against his prostate, but he feels his orgasm soon approaching as he imagines fucking into lawrence, how that would feel so _intense_ , and ten times better than his hand ever could. how lawrence would feel fucking into _him_ , would he be rough or soft, bruising or teasing—  
  
adam’s hand speeds up despite himself, and he feels the beginnings of his orgasm start at his toes. his world pulls back before it all comes crashing down again, his mind exploding into pure heat. his body shudders along with his breath, and he all but yells one last, “lawrence!” into his empty room as he paints his stomach and chest with ribbons of cum.  
  
his hand is still slowing on his dick when he hears the knob on his door turn.  
  
his afterglow turns into a stab of panic and horror as lawrence walks into the room, saying, “you called–?”  
  
adam watches as lawrence processes what’s in front of him, watches as  lawrence’s smile slides off his face, his mouth dropping open. adam can’t breathe.  
  
lawrence stares at adam for an uncomfortable beat. after what feels like an eternity, lawrence whispers, “oh.”  
  
and he turns on his heel and walks back out, closing the door resolutely behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my tumblr!](http://shiphaus.co.vu/)


End file.
